Un sauvetage qui le mène à sa perte p1
by Portgas D. Aiko 0115
Summary: Aiko sauve Ace avant qu'il ne soit conduit à l'échafaud. En rentrant elle lui révèle un secret qui pourrait bien mener le brun à sa perte ...
1. Chapter 1

Oui je sais que mon perso fait Mary sue mais m'en fiche :p

J'arrivai à temps. Ace montait l'escalier géant en compagnie de deux bourreaux, avant d'arriver à l'échafaud, dehors. Comme je volai très haut, presque à toucher le plafond, les nombreux gades ne me virent pas. Je descendis un peu et répandit de la poudre de fée sur les gardes qui tombèrent, endormis. En entendant les bruits de chute derrière eux les deux bourreaux se retournèrent. L'un regarda l'autre.

B1 : Qu'est-ce qui leur prend ? Je vais voir, reste avec lui.

Il alla voir le garde le plus proche et s'agenouilla pour voir ce qui n'allait pas mais je l'endormi aussi. Celui qui était avec Ace descendit aussi mais je lui réservai le même sort. Je volai jusqu'à Ace qui n'avait pas bougé et me mis derrière lui puis le libérai de ses menottes. Il se retourna si vite qu'il en perdit l'équilibre et je le rattrapai et je me retrouvai contre lui alors qu'il était dos au mur.

Moi : Je fais si peur que ça ?

Je reculai un peu.

Ace : A-Aiko. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Moi : Je suis venue te chercher baka.

Je mis mes ailes de téléportation et devant son air m'empressai d'ajouter :

Moi : Ne t'inquiètes pas je suis venue à la nage.

Je lui tendis la main.

Moi : Tu viens ?

Il la prit.

Ace : Oui.

Je nous téléportai sur le pont du Moby Dick.

Ace : Où sont-ils ?

Moi : Dans la salle à manger je pense.

Je posai mes mains sur son torse et soignai ses blessures.

Ace : Merci.

Moi : De rien. On t'aime alors c'est normal.

Il murmura quelque chose.

Moi : Hein ?

Ace : Rien. De n'est pas important.

Je compris. J'approchai ma bouche de son oreille et lui murmurai :

Moi : C'st à cause de lui c'est ça ?

Il me prit contre lui et répondit :

Ace : Oui. Pourquoi vous m'acceptez ?

Moi : Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça Ace.

Il se sépara de moi.

Ace : N-non … excuse-moi.

Je souris et avançai :

Moi : Viens on va aller voir les autres. D'accord ?

Ace : D'accord.

Je me dirigeai donc vers la salle à manger et Ace n'avançait pas.

Ace : Aiko ?

Je me retournai mais avant d'avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Après ce bref baiser il e regarda, un peu rouge.

Ace : Tu ne fais pas peur le moins du monde.

Je rougis à mon tour et allai répondre quand la porte de la salle à manger s'ouvrit. C'était Satch.

Satch : Les gars, ils sont là.

Le brun avança vers nous et me regarda tendrement.

Satch : Tu m'as manqué ma puce.

Il me prit contre lui et m'embrassa. Je suis vraiment désolée Ace. Je t'aimais et si tu n'avais pas poursuivi Satch se sépara de moi et regarda Ace.

Satch : Tu as eu de la chance.

Ace : Toi aussi à ce que je vois.

Étant donné que Satch était entre la vie et la mort quand Ace partit à la poursuit de Teach il ne pouvait pas savoir e qui s'était passé ici.

Satch : J'ai eu beaucoup de chance tu veux dire. Aiko a fais des merveilles.

Je pu lire dans le regard du pirate de feu qu'il regrettait d'être parti. Satch me pris la main.

Satch : Viens.

Les autres vinrent vers nous et le bombardèrent de questions. Satch m'emmena à la cuisine.

Satch : Tu as faim ?

Moi : Oh oui.

Satch : Alors je vais nous préparer un festin.

Nous étions seuls dans la cuisine. Il se mit aux fourneaux et commença à faire différents plats. Je m'assis à la table et le regardai faire.

Une 30aine de minutes plus tard un repas copieux nous attendait.

Satch et moi : Bon appétit !

Nous mangeâmes dans le silence.

À la fin je demandai à mon amant :

Moi : Les autres font quoi à ton avis ?

Satch : Parler avec Ace.

Nous débarrassâmes et fîmes la vaisselle à deux.

Après avoir terminé Satch m'emmena ma chambre qui était devenue un peu la notre t s'allongea sur mon lit. Je fis pareil et me blottis contre lui.

Satch : Tu 'as manqué ma princesse.

Moi : Toi aussi. 4 jours sans toi c'était insupportable.

Il se mit sur moi et m'embrassa, me déshabillant. Je fis pareil avec ses vêtements et nous fîmes l'amour passionnément.

Satch s'endormit après et je me rhabillai puis allai voir Ace.

Il fallait que je lui parle. Je croisai Marco dans les couloirs.

Moi : Tu sais où est Ace ?

Marco : Dans la réserve je crois.

Moi : Merci.

Je m'y dirigeai et l'y trouvai.

Moi : Il faut que je te parle.

Ace : Te fatigue pas je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Que tu es désolée, qu'on ne peut pas être ensemble ou un truc du genre.

Moi : Je me serais mise avec toi si tu n'étais pas parti.

Il me regarda comme si j'avais dis une bêtise.

Ace : Quoi ?

Moi : Je t'ai aimé. Tu ne me portais aucune attention alors j'ai laissé tombé et j'ai fais une croix sur mes sentiments. Ça a été dur mais Satch était là pour moi et je ne regrette pas d'être tombée amoureuse de lui. Alors oui je suis désolée. Dis ce que tu veux ça m'est égal.

Il ne dit rien et frappa le mur du poing.

Ace : Bon sang ! Pourquoi je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte plus tôt ?!

Je ne dis rien et baissai les yeux.

Ace : Pourquoi je n'ai pas attendu ? Pourquoi je suis parti … ?

Je sorti en silence. Je ne pouvais pas le réconforter, ça lui ferait encore plus de mal. Je rejoignis Satch mais ne me rallongeai pas à ses côtés. Je le regardai dormir en lui caressant les cheveux mais je pensai à Ace. J'avais mal pour lui mais c'était moi qui avais le plus souffert dans cette histoire …

3 jours étaient passés et Ace ne me parlait plus, au grand étonnement de Satch, qui nous savait proches. C'était à peine s'il me regardait. J'en avais mal au cœur et je savais parfaitement ce que l'on ressentait. Je voulais me dire que c'était bien fait pour lui mais n'y arrivais pas mais je ne saurais dire pourquoi.

À l'heure du dîner Ace ne vint pas manger.

Satch : Il est bizarre depuis qu'il est revenu.

Moi : Oui. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a. J'irais lui parler après.

Satch : Vas-y tout de suite après il va se plaindre qu'il n'a pas mangé.

Moi : Oui tu as raison.

Je me dirigeai vers la chambre des capitaines. Je toquai à la porte mais il ne répondit pas.

Moi : Ace ? On mange. Viens. Après il n'y aura plus rien.

Mais il ne répondit pas u ne fois de plus. J'ouvris la porte mais pas d'Ace. Je partis à la salle de bain des capitaines juste à côté et ouvris la porte.

Une mare de sang se répandait sur les carrelages blancs. Ace était là. Blanc. Assis à terre, contre le mur. I s'était ouvert les veines avec son poignard. Je réagis et me précipitai vers lui puis le pris contre moi et tâtai son pouls au cou qui tait à pine perceptible.

Moi : Ace ! Reste avec moi ! Je t'en supplie !

Je m'en voulais tellement. J'aurais tant voulu prendre sa place en cet instant. Je criai le nom du médecin de sa flotte et soignai les poignets d'Ace, le serrant contre moi, les larmes coulant toutes seules.

À suivre …


	2. Chapter 2 fin 1

FIN 1

Moi : reste avec moi … reste … Ace … tout est de ma faute … je suis tellement désolée …

J'entendis des pas derrière moi mais n'y prêtai pas attention. Kyaru –le médecin- apparut dans ma vision brouillée par les larmes que je n'arrivai pas à arrêter.

Kyaru : Je m'en occupe …

J'hochai la tête et lâchai Ace à contrecœur. Satch me pris contre lui et me réconforta du mieux qu'il put.

Satch : Ne t'en fais pas ça va aller.

Je m'accrochai à sa chemise et continuai de pleurer. Pendant combien de temps ? Je n'en sais rien. Je finis par m'endormir contre le brun.

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Alors tout ça n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. J'étais contre Satch qui dormait. Je caressai ses cheveux et souris. Il ne s'était rien passé. Je me levai sans réveiller mon homme puis allai manger un petit quelque chose. Il y avait du monde devant l'infirmerie alors j'y allai et demandai à Marco ce qui se passait. Il me répondit d'une voix étouffée :

Marco : Tu as oublié ce qui s'est passé dans la salle de bain ?

Non tout mais pas ça ! Je mis mes mains sur ma bouche et les larmes recoulèrent toutes seules.

Moi : Il est …

Marco baissa les yeux.

Marco : Oui … je suis désolé Aiko …

Je tombai à genoux. C'est pas vrai. C'est pas vrai. C'est pas vrai ! Mon cœur était brisé en mille morceaux. Je venais d'être détruite et la vérité me frappa : j'aimais toujours Ace. Depuis tout ce temps je m'étais trompée sur la personne que j'aimais. C'était le début d'un cauchemar. Je venais de perdre Ace une deuxième fois et il ne reviendrait pas. Il nous avait quittés. Il m'avait quittée …

Quelques jours après je décidai de le rejoindre. La vie serait trop dure sans lui.

Satch savait qu'elle aimait le pirate de feu depuis très longtemps et compris son choix même si ça lui faisait très mal mais si elle était restée elle aurait été malheureuse alors il ne le voulait pas.

Le prince des pirates et la princesse des cieux reposaient désormais en paix.


	3. Chapter 3 - Fin 2

FIN 2

Moi : Reste … reste avec moi … Ace … pardonne-moi … tout est ma faute …

J'entendis des pas derrière moi mais n'y prêtai pas attention. Kyaru –le médecin- apparut dans ma vision brouillée par les larmes que je n'arrivai pas à arrêter. Je ne voulais pas lâcher Ace.

Kyaru : Je m'en occupe.

Je devais lâcher Ace, il le sauverait lui. Satch me pris contre lui et me réconforta du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Satch : Ça va aller …

Je m'endormis dans ses bras, à bout de forces.

Quand je me réveillai il faisait nuit et j'étais dans mon lit. Satch dormait à mes côtés. Alors c'était un cauchemar ? Impossible. Je me levai et allai à l'infirmerie. Ace y était. Il avait une perfusion et son cœur battait. Dieu soit loué. Je m'assis à côté de lui et le regardai. J'étais sure d'une chose. C'était lui que j'aimais.

Je posai ma main sur la sienne doucement et il sembla réagir car il ouvrit doucement les yeux.

Ace : Aiko …

Moi : Ace !

Je me jetai sur lui et l'enlaçai.

Moi : Pardon … je suis désolée … à cause de moi tu as failli …

Ace : Aiko … tu me fais mal …

Je reculai précipitamment.

Ace : Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé … ? Tu sais pourtant pourquoi j'ai agi ainsi …

Moi : Je … je t'aime Ace … j'en suis sure. Cet … accident m'a ouvert les yeux.

Il ne dit rien bien qu'il soit très surpris. Il ferma les yeux alors j'en profitai pour m'approcher de lui et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il fut un peu surpris mais me pris dans ses bras et approfondit le baiser. Nous nous séparâmes et je posai mon front contre le siens.

Ace : Je te crois. Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas dire à Satch ?

Moi : Je ne sais pas encore. Je vais aller prévenir Kyaru que tu es réveillé.

J'allai me lever mais le brun me tira contre lui et je me retrouvai allongée sur son corps redevenu chaud.

Moi : Mais Ace …

Ace : Je ne te lâcherai plus.

Même s'il avait failli y rester il avait de la force. De toute façon il aura toujours plus de forces que moi. Je ne pu me dégager de ses bras et inversa nos positions. Je me retrouvai allongée sous lui. Je vis alors qu'il ne portait qu'un boxer noir.

Ace : Tu vas le regretter.

Moi : Regretter qu-

Il venait de m'embrasser. Il descendit ses mains vers mon ventre et me chatouilla. Il lâcha mes lèvres et me regarda avec malice.

Ace : Je vais te montrer.

Moi : Non pas les chatouilles ! Hiii !

Mais il continua. À croire qu'il adorait me voir me tortiller sous lui. Il s'arrêta et se mit entre mes jambes, les coudes de chaque côté de ma poitrine pour ne pas m'échapper et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes une fois de plus pour un doux baiser. Puis il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou et mit ses bras derrière mon dos pour me serrer contre lui.

Ace : Pardonne-moi … je … j'aurais dû me rendre que tu tenais à moi …

Il me regarda et je posai mes mains sur ses joues.

Moi : C'est oublié.

La porte s'ouvrit et Kyaru se montra.

Moi : Oups …

Kyaru : Ace tu dois te reposer.

Je sortis du lit et l'obligeai s'allonger.

Kyaru : Tu devais me prévenir Aiko.

Moi : Je sais mais …

Ace : C'est ma faute.

Je sortis et allai retrouver Satch. Après m'être expliquée avec lui, il ne dit rien car il m'avoua que lui aussi aimait une autre personne.

FIN


End file.
